Of Witches and Hunters
by Libertea Enrica
Summary: A war between the White and Black Witches broke out leaving a chaotic aftermath and an almost annihilation of white witches. Arthur- a white witch survivor must fulfill his promise he pledge to assure the survival of white witches but he didn't expect to find himself in a place that will put everything he had in a test.
1. White Promise

Chapter 1

"White Promise"

_Frightened screams and wicked laughter filled the palace hall. Flames covered the whole place and devouring anything on its way. Everything was burning. Green eyes scanned the place searching for someone, but all he saw were flames trying to engulfed him but he was securely protected by his green cloak. His breath was getting heavier with his heart thumping loudly against his chest and sweat trickled down on his face but he kept running and searching._

_He knew that this will happen though he tried everything to prevent it but it's not enough, he knew that he can't go against what is already destined; His only wish right now is to see them alive and get them out of this place even if it cost him his life. _

_His thoughts were cut off when he heard a voice calling on his name._

"_ARTHUR! ARTHUR!" shouted by a woman._

_Arthur finally saw whom he was searching but his eyes widened when he saw the woman walking limply towards him with a sleeping child in her arms. Her body was covered in blood and her golden hair scattered on her bloodied face. She looked pleadingly at him. Arthur felt the panicked arise inside of him but quickly push it away and ran towards her._

"_Your Majesty! I finally found you! Hurry we must-" said Arthur, helping the Queen but she pushed Arthur's hand away. _

"_No, Arthur, Don't worry about me. W-Will you listen to me?"_

_The Queen, with her right hand holding his arm, look at him directly in his worried green eyes and Arthur can't help but look back at the Queen's determined bright blue eyes._

"_Anything you wish, My Queen" Arthur resigned himself and bow his head slightly._

"_Thank you, Arthur" She let goes of Arthur's arm and smiled then she caressed the child's head and kissed his forehead before giving him to Arthur who was very confused of her actions but gently accepted the child and hold it securely._

_The Queen took a deep breath before steadying herself and said in a low and serious tone._

"_Arthur, you knew that this will be the end. The black witches already found me and they won't stop until they kill me and my family to make sure that I won't have any successor. In that way, the annihilation of the White Witches will be completed but I won't allow that to happen." She took another deep breath, she can feel her energy slipping out of her body and she knew that time is running out but she have to do this for the sake of her children and the future of white witches. _

_Then she continued in a soft yet determined tone._

"_You, my beloved successor, the Grand White Witch will make sure of that. And for my family, I'll leave Matthew in your care, he's a full-blood white witch and the black witches will find him immediately even if I hide him somewhere but with you, I know he'll be protected and safe. Teach him everything about us, Arthur and I'm sure he'll grow into a wonderful child."_

_Arthur listened intently on every word the Queen said, though it's very clear that she already have a hard time steadying herself, she still managed to speak without faltering then he suddenly remembers someone._

"_B-But what about Alfred?" He asked, worried about Matthew's twin when he didn't saw him anywhere._

"_Worry not, I already hide him somewhere safely, the black witches won't find him because of what he is but promise me, that you won't let them meet yet, there's a right time for that and I know that you'll feel it when it comes. Don't doubt yourself and your judges, Arthur."_

_Arthur had a hundreds of questions in his head but he knows there's no time for that so he nodded. _

"_All your wishes will be fulfilled, Great Grand White Witch"_

_The Queen smiled gently and touch Arthur's forehead with her index finger. A white glow appeared on the end._

"_Thank you, Arthur. May all the grace and safety be with you" _

_White light surrounded him and slowly the image of the smiling Queen faded amidst of the flames._

* * *

Green eyes snap open as the sun's light bathed his face with its warmness.

"Bloody Hell…" Arthur said in annoyance and tried to cover his face with his blanket but only succeeded in making him more irritated. He shuffled around on his bed several times to get his sleep back but failed miserably, so he force himself to get out of the bed and went to the wash room to groom himself, putting on a loose white sleeve and slacks before going out of his room for a morning walk before having a breakfast.

'_What a lovely day for an early morning walk' _He thought sarcastically as he walks out from the huge building to a vast green filled. There were some benches and decorations to make the field look like a park. Arthur breaths in the fresh air and sigh heavily as his thoughts go over to his dreams.

'A lot of time passed by since that happened. Matthew, like the Queen said, grew up wonderfully, though not so powerful but he'll be when the time comes and he already managed to kill a lot of black witches." He smiled at his thoughts as he remembers the sweet memories of raising Matthew but it was abruptly stop and a frown quickly form in his face when he heard someone calling him.

"Oi! Hey! Arthur! It's a miracle to see you walking around so early in the morning! Kesesesese!" said by a male voice followed with laughter from his two companions.

Arthur glared at the source of the voices and saw Gilbert, Antonio and Francis or also known as the Bad Touch Trio sitting at one of the bench laughing at him.

"Mon Cher, do you have a problem about l'amore? You know you can always come at me for advice~" Francis said, flipping his blonde shoulder-length hair.

"Si, Amigo, you can trust us" the brown-hair and dark green eyes-Antonio added.

"Kesesesese! Why don't you just hang-out with us, Arthur?" Gilbert said his silver hair and red eyes glistening on the sun.

Arthur, after giving them a cold and deadly glare, turned his back and give them a finger which caused them to laugh more. Well, he doesn't want to waste his time on some useless brats. He went back to his room- a tidy, wide place with a singular bed on the left side of the wall, a wooden table with a wooden chair and a tall wooden closet. Arthur thought that at least his room is nice enough to stay inside of this wretched place though compare to his luxuriant, comfortable large room back to his house, it's almost a shame but he got used to it. He rummaged in his closet to change clothes for his class until he remembers that there is no class for today to commemorate the opening ceremony of the freshman this year.

"Bloody ceremony, I nearly forgot about that, at least I can visit Matthew today"

Adding some clothes in his attire- a dark blue tunic with white shirt sleeve inside match with black slacks and black knee boots, Arthur put his dark green cloak inside his pack and went quietly on his way to the forest which surrounded the school building. When he was finally on the edge of the forest and checking for umpteenth times that no one sees him, he puts on his cloak and covers his face with the hood. Arthur whistle without a sound and after a short while, a lion came out from the shadow. The lion nudge its head to Arthur's arm and he caressed it in return.

"You know where we are going, lad" he said patting the lion's head, who purred softly.

Arthur hop in the back of the lion and without wasting a second, the lion disappeared through the forest. Thoughts ran inside of his mind, he's excited to go home after a year of leaving it, just to study on that wretched place.

'I still don't know why the hell I ended up there' He thought and let out a heavy breath of exasperation.

But he knew he have to do it, unfortunately for a witch like him, staying in that place is like committing a suicide and he must do everything to survive…

In the School of Witch Hunters.


	2. The Visit in the Forest

Chapter 2

"The Visit in the Forest"

Deep inside of the forest, where in a place no man have seen before stood a little hut, surrounded by all kinds of flowers and plants but the red roses greatly outnumbered all of it. A young man, with wavy shoulder-length blonde hair, a single curly piece of hair standing out from the rest; violet cloak covered his body that matches his violet eyes framed by glasses, is standing in the midst of garden, chanting a spell which made everything around him glow. He suddenly stop when he felt someone's presence then he smooth his cloak and fix his hair. After a short while, he heard footsteps and there appeared, a lion carrying Arthur on its back.

"Arthur! Welcome back" the young man said, smiling gently.

Arthur got down from the lion's back and returned the smile given to him.

"Hello, Matthew and I'm home" Arthur said.

"How's your school?"

"Horrible" He answered in a very irritated voice.

"Same as always, eh?"

"No, it became worse than ever."

Matthew laughed softly. 'He never changed' He thought.

"Let's go inside, I've prepared tea, I know that you're coming home today"

Arthur was surprised when he heard that Matthew knows he's coming, he looked at him with a startled face.

"You mean, you _**foresee**_ that I'm coming home?" He slowly said each word to make sure he heard right. 'This is surprising, it seems that he's finally developing the talent of foreseeing from his mother' He added in his thought.

Matthew was somehow taken back. "Uhm… I'm sorry to disappoint you, Arthur but I didn't foresee it… I-Isn't it this time of the year now?" He asked precariously, not wanting to disappoint Arthur again.

"Oh… It's ok, what do you mean it's the time of the year?" Arthur said, a little confused on their conversation.

They both stop in front of a wooden door and the door open itself. Stepping inside, they were welcome by a very large and luxuriant hall, glossy marble floors and heavy laced curtains hanged on the large windows. Outside of it was an old little hut but inside was a palace like interior. Several colourful wisps welcomed them and take their cloaks while walking towards the kitchen.

"W-Well, you know. That time when you first came to the hunter's school for the opening ceremony of new students."

Matthew answered, putting the tea pot and tea cups on the tray before serving it to Arthur. He poured the tea on Arthur's tea cup and placed it in front of him.

"Thank you, Right, it was also this time of the year when we had that atrocious argument" He said, taking a sip from his precious tea. 'Ahh… I finally remember why I came to that wretched school …'

* * *

_Arthur was sitting on a large sofa of his living room, holding a book in his left hand and his teacup in his right. He was deeply absorbed in his book of spells when he felt Matthew's approach. He closed his book and set it down on the table._

"_Hello, Matthew, take a seat. Do you need something?" He said, knowing from the looks of the boy that he wants to tell something. Matthew sat on the chair facing Arthur with the low table between them, after some fidgeting and gulping the heavy lump in his throat. He spoke nervously and in his usual quiet voice._

"_A-Arthur…" His lips were now trembling a bit and just now he was suddenly anxiously aware that it was the Grand White Witch whom he's going to ask permission._

_Arthur started to worry and he leaned towards the table._

"_Matthew, pray tell me, what's troubling you? We've been together for a long time so there's no need to be afraid" Arthur smiled gently at him and leaned back at the sofa to take a sip of his tea. Matthew gathered all his courage he thought he saved for this time. It was scarier than his first time of fighting and killing black witches._

"_I want to be a hunter!" He shouted which silence everything around them and caused Arthur to drop his tea cup on the floor and broke into pieces. The wisps hurriedly cleaned it up; Arthur was stunned to what Matthew said. His green eyes were staring wide at Matthew whose nervousness quickly returned._

"_A-Arthur, are you-"_

"_P-Pardon? Matthew, w-what did just you said?" _

_Matthew gulped once more and with more a determined looks in his eyes, he looked at Arthur's stunned face._

"_Grand White Witch, I want to ask your permission to be a hunter"_

_Arthur suddenly got up and his eyes changed into a deadly glowing green._

"_Matthew, do you know what you're saying?! It's too dangerous for you to stay outside! Be grateful that I even allowed you to visit it and now you're asking for this?! I've already taught you how to kill black witches! Isn't that enough?! Furthermore, to be a bloody hunter?! You know those ignorant fools did nothing but to kill those innocent young witches!" He shouted to Matthew who stand-up also to defend himself._

"_Your Majesty! Hear me out! That's exactly my reason why I want to be a hunter! I can't stand the killing of those innocent witches! Not only that, they also killed a lot of women and children who got accused of being a witch! I going to change them from the inside and maybe if I got their trust and support, they might be able to help us fight all the black witches!" Matthew shouted back, his face was red all over from using his voice like that for the first time. That's right, this is the first time Arthur and he had an argument._

_Arthur was taken back and snapped out from his frenzy state when he heard Matthew address him like that. It was used to formally address the Grand Witch aside from calling him his complete title. He forced himself to calm down and listen to Matthew's explanation._

"_I…I see" He slowly sat down and composed himself, resting his head up on the sofa and placing a hand on his forehead, he smiled in relief._

"_I honestly thought you want to leave me" He said in a grave voice._

"_I never thought of that, Arthur! Why would-"Matthew retorted quickly._

"_I understand… But-"Arthur straight himself up and look at Matthew who sat down from exhaustion._

"_It's my responsibility as a Grand White Witch to insure the lives of all the white witches not only the white witches but the witches who will become one, besides not all the black witches must be killed that's why I gave to you that charm."_

_He looked at the emerald orb with a crystallized crescent moon pendant attached on its side chained by an enchanted silver sling hanging on Matthew's chest. Matthew holds the pendant gently._

"_You remember what I've taught you, right?" He asked._

_Matthew nodded shyly and starts to recite an important lesson he learned._

"_In the world of witches, there's a general rule that after a witch got through in her or his coming-of-age time. The witch had to choose whether to be a white or black witch. The white witches specialize in healing, light, elemental nature, more in defence and have a special connection in heavenly bodies while the black witches specialize in dark, cursing, can control also elemental nature but they're more into creatures, an offensive type and have a special connection in underworld, enough to summon creatures from there." He narrated flawlessly._

_Arthur hummed in response, satisfied on the results of his teaching._

"_But if any of the two witches abuses their power, violates it for the sake of disturbing the balance between the two, and falls madly into greed and insanity, it must be killed immediately. That's why you gave me this charm to tell them apart." Matthew ended his narration._

"_And you're thinking that if you told them these, they'll believe you and will stop killing witches?" Arthur asked after Matthew stop speaking._

"_Y-Yes, I hope so…" He trailed off; he started to doubt his decision._

"_But how will you do it? You can't just go to their headmaster and tell him these things, even if you have the _

_Charm as a proof they won't believe you and worse, if they prove that you're a witch from this charm alone, you're dead." Arthur said in a dreaded tone._

"_I know, but if there's any way to help those witches, probably change the world for the better and also, possibly end the war between the two clan of witch then I can start by becoming a hunter." Matthew said, hoping that Arthur will get his point._

_Arthur sank deeply in his thought with his head resting on his hand while Matthew waited for a response._

"_I understand… you're right, it's time to do something to stop all these foolishness. I'm getting sick of it too" Arthur finally said, annoyance and hope mixed in his tone._

"_Arthur! I know you'll understand me, today is the opening ceremony for the freshmen, so-"Matthew said excitingly and stand to prepare but Arthur stop him._

"_No, Matthew, you're still not leaving, it's still too dangerous for you" Arthur said standing up and magically his cloak appeared around him._

"_But Arthur, I thought-"He said, his expression turned into something disappointment and nervousness._

"_It's time for me to meddle in human affairs so I'll be the one who's going, Matthew; I can't risk you in those imbeciles, I know you're only forcing yourself to do this but the truth is you're scared even on the thought of leaving here." He placed a gentle hand on Matthew's shoulder who tensed a bit._

"_I'm really amazed on your braveness; I guess it's also time for me to move as a Grand White Witch." Arthur hugged him which Matthew returned with tears starting to fall from his eyes._

"_Thank you, Arthur" He said, sobbing on Arthur shoulder. _

_Arthur softly caressed Matthew's hair before letting him go. Putting his hood over his head Arthur turned back but before he leaved, he looked lastly on Matthew, his eyes glowing on the dark and grinned._

"_Well, you already know that I'm not only the Grand White Witch but also the Grand Black Witch, so leave everything to me"_

* * *

'_Of course, I didn't leave immediately without casting thousands of spells of barriers and traps' _Arthur thought, smirking on his tea cup but he was snap out from his thoughts when Matthew called him loudly.

"Arthur!" Matthew called out, trying to bring Arthur back into reality.

Arthur looked at Matthew and smiled. "Ah… Pardon, it seems that I dozed again, I've been doing that a lot lately, are you saying something?"

"Thank Goodness, you made me worried, well, I just want to confirm some things to you." He said.

"What is it?"

"Lately, when I went to the town to buy some supplies, I've heard a rumour about a fight in the centre plaza where there was an accused ladies being a witch; one hunter student against his fellow older students and was shouting to each other about the accused ladies. They said that this student defended the ladies which his fellow older student offensively accused it. Then they tried to kill them but this student quickly countered them. There was a fight, Five against One, they said but this student won without a scratch nor a sweat in his face but the defeated students insisted to prove to the whole town that they were innocent, so with an item unfamiliar to the town people, he used it to each lady and proved their innocence. The end. That's the whole story I formed from the unfinished rumours."

"Ohh… that was interesting" Arthur said with a smirk.

"But there's an epilogue" Matthew added.

"Pray continue, Matthew, it is really a very interesting rumour you've got there"

"So, One day, I went to the bar to buy your precious ale that you insisted before and I heard in a bunch of people talking about the rumour and they said something about the student, they called him "The terror of school" and "The delinquent cursing demon" or in their other companions drunken mouth "The stupid freshmen student who doesn't know his place and very cocky one" and "The bushy caterpillars above his eyes and rug nest hair student". I guess that it was you whom they're talking about, am I right?" Matthew looked excitingly at Arthur and smiled.

Arthur was fuming, he breath deeply trying to control his temper from the epilogue he heard.

"Arthur?" Matthew asked again.

"First" He finally said. "I'm absolutely not stupid and cocky-or whatever that word is. Second, I absolutely don't have bushy caterpillars above my eyes and a rug nest hair! They're certainly normal and I can't-I swear to both heaven and hell- tamed my hair no matter what I do! And again, they're not rug nest!" he stand up slamming his tea cup on the table. Matthew look at him eyes widened on the sudden outburst, well, he expected this.

"I'm going to teach them a lesson or two for saying something like that on my back" Arthur said, calming down and sit once more.

"It's not their fault, Arthur for talking like that in your back; it's what they naturally do right?" Matthew tried to make Arthur consider his actions before he tried to do something not good on them. Maybe, it wasn't right to tell him what he heard but it's too late. Arthur didn't reply but he was smirking. Oh, this is bad.

"It's amazing that you can tell them that their innocent without examining or using your magic, though I kind of expect it to you as a Grand Witch but still… how did you do that?" Matthew asked, trying to change the topic though he's really curious about that.

Arthur snap from his deep thoughts of planning his great revenge once he gets back. He looks at Matthew and averts his gaze blushing slightly from the compliment.

"The truth is… they're real witch" He started slowly.

"But how-"

"Let me explain, I was strolling in the town when I felt their presence, I was about to follow their presence to tell them to go away when I saw the crowd of townspeople circling and fussing so I squeezed myself in and found those students and saw the witches I felt earlier. I confronted them and you know the story from then on but when they told me to proved it to them; I've got no choice but secretly transfer my beloved ornament charms hidden in my coat with a note saying 'Leave this bloody place immediately and don't ever bloody come back'. With this item-" He showed Matthew a circular flat bronze with some scribbles and a brightly glowing red orb in the middle.

"-or witch detector as they called it which surprisingly works because it glowed when I placed it in front of you and your not wearing any charms, also we're practically in a witch house. I placed it in front of them one by one to show them proof which of course, didn't work due to my charms. So, that's my point of view on the story." He finished with an air of satisfaction and somehow proud of what he did. Matthew listened with great amazement and new admiration.

Arthur get something in his pockets and produces another witch detector.

"I didn't know they gave two witch detector, Arthur" he said as he eyed the two glowing red orb.

"No, I sneak it off from one of the student, but there's more important thing than that, Matthew" He said in a serious voice, handling him over the other detector which Matthew hesitantly accepted, thinking it will burn him.

"I want you to study that blasted item carefully, something's not right, I want to know what's that thing made up and how do they get it. I need a full detailed report and the faster I got the results the better." He ordered, using the voice of being the Grand Witch.

Matthew nodded, fierce determination was showing in his eyes. Then he looked at the window and noticed that the sun was starting to set. Because of their conversation and Arthur's constant dozing off, he noticed that all they ate this whole day was tea and biscuits.

"I think you have to go back, it's almost dark, they might get suspicious if they found out that you're not there" Matthew said worriedly.

"Tsk, I almost didn't notice it, Thank you for reminding me, Matthew, that I have to return to that wretched place, full of bloody imbeciles" Arthur stands from the chair, they went out of the house and the wisp handed his cloak over. The lion was already waiting outside and after putting on his cloak, he kissed Matthew's forehead which cause the latter to blush.

"Well then, I'll be going now, Matthew"

"Take care of yourself" Matthew smiled softly.

With Arthur on the lion's back, they both disappeared into the forest.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for following my story, it really means a lot to me and I really want to know what you think about the story, so feel free to leave a review!~ Again, thank you for all those who favorited and followed. =D


	3. The School of Hunters

Chapter 3

"School of Hunters"

* * *

**A/N: Here's the third chapter guys! Hope you'll like it.**

**Vladimir=Romania**

* * *

There are a lot of things to learn before a student can graduate from the Hunter's school.

For the first year, they are required to learn history and basics in all areas necessary for their survival.

Their subjects are the following: History of the Hunter's School, Anatomy I, Herbs and Medicine I, Physical Education I, Weapons I, Survival I and Hunting Witches I.

Second year: Anatomy II, Herbs and Medicine II, Physical Defence II, Sword and Blade Wielding II, Gun Wielding II, Survival II and Hunting Witches II.

Third year: The year where students will be sent on the field to test what they learnt.

Another requirement before a student can become a full-pledge hunter is to kill at least one witch.

Therefore, after completing everything, the school will held a ceremony to honour the students who will become a full-pledge hunter.

And it was the day, Arthur loathe the most. When he learnt about this and saw the ceremony in his own eyes, he can't help but have the urge to vomit and pity those witches and innocent ladies who have been killed. This only served him more reason to change this twisted world.

But hunting witches is not as easy as that. 'The school knew' Arthur thought 'that they can't successfully hunt a witch without using magic and that's why they have a subject called Magic II in the second year though it was only taught during the night.' And the basis for such was their instructor chose to teach at that time for no important reason at all just to have its desired effect.

"Bloody Instructor" Arthur muttered as he walked towards his class for magic.

He passed by several corridors and hallways, thanking himself for always wanting to be early in class because Arthur knew that he had a little sense of direction 'I-It's not like, I don't know the direction! It's not my fault that this wretched place has a lot of rooms and hallways! A-And I always want to be early for my class! W-Well, to prepare of course! For whatever sudden changes that might happen!'

After several minutes or God-only-knows how long he walked, he finally reached his room. 'Thank Goodness' He thought. It was still empty, indicating that he was the first student here. The room was like a regular classroom with chairs and tables but large enough to perform any kinds of magic that they will surely do except it was darker and the place was only lit by hundreds of candles that gave an eerie and mysterious glow. Ancient symbols were plastered all over and some unknown shapes were drawn in it. Arthur only gave a mocking snort as he continued to observe the room, walking to the center to see the other parts clearly.

"What kind of room is this? Some sort of fake magic class that will tell us how to use magic to kill a witch, I won't be even surprise if the instructor turns out to be some kind of mage saying he knew a lot of magic better than witches." Arthur couldn't help but to say his thoughts out loud.

"Except if the instructor is a witch itself." A voice said behind him.

Arthur quickly turn around to see the source of voice and to his surprise, he saw a very familiar face. Brown eyes, a grin on his face showing his canine teeth and brown shoulder-length hair with a tiny hat on its side.

"Vladimir" Arthur said in a serious voice, his eyes narrowing.

"Long time, no see, Grand White Witch" Vladimir replied, bowing a little, his grin growing wider.

"Don't you dare, call me that in this place." Arthur said in a dangerous voice but Vladimir only chuckled.

"Don't worry, I sealed this room to make sure that no one can see and hear us" He answered and walked ahead of Arthur who followed his every move with his eyes.

"What about the class?" Arthur really doesn't care about the students or the class; he just wanted to be sure that no one would see this especially when he couldn't use his powers freely.

"Oh, I cancelled it. Of course, you didn't know it, I intended for you not to know so we can have this meeting." Vladimir answered before touching the wall with full of ancient symbols and mumbled several spells.

"How did you know that I'm here?" Arthur asked.

"Anyone who knew you long enough will immediately recognize those eyebrows of yours" Vladimir answered with a chuckle making Arthur flustered and tried to retort but decided against it.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, Vladimir and I won't accept any rubbish reasons if you refuse." Arthur muttered in a low voice of command.

"Hahaha! I know, I know, but let's get to my special room first; it's much safer there, plus I need to undo the seal of this room. They might get suspicious. We never know, playing inside the enemy's lair is the trickiest thing to do." Vladimir said before pushing the wall. A golden trim of light aligned the wall, making a door shaped line then it turned into a hollow space. Vladimir told Arthur to follow him inside and they both entered the door that disappeared immediately after.

* * *

The room was the same size as the classroom except it was full of books scattered around. Some were in the bookshelves; others were in the floor and table. Arthur noticed a huge magic circle surrounded by candles at the side most of the room. There were also candles hanging everywhere illuminating the entire place but it gave a comfortable glow this time. Vladimir led him to a round table where there are already prepared tea and food. They both sat down and Vladimir offered him tea and cakes which Arthur gladly accepted.

"You can begin explaining now while I'm still in a good mood." Arthur stated, putting down his teacup.

"As you wish, Grand White Witch."

"Just call me Arthur here."

"Yes, yes… so, where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning"

Vladimir's expression suddenly changed into something serious. He stared directly at Arthur before resting his cheek to his hand on the table and turned his sight away.

"You see… After that incident hundred years ago, I lived from place to place to hide my identity. Humans will obviously find out what I am if I lingered on that same place for too long though I have no problems with my appearance, a little magic will do to change it. Hiding from the black witches was a pain too though they won't certainly do anything at me as their fellow black witch but you already know that there's a diversion within the black witches as long as that scum rules over except if…"

He looked over to Arthur and smirk. Arthur returned his gaze daring him to continue.

"You claim what is truly yours. Right, Grand Black Witch?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes, pointing warning glares at him.

"Vladimir, I warned you not to bring up that topic" He said in a very dangerous voice.

"And why? You've been avoiding this Arthur for a long time. Why are you still hiding your existence as the Grand Witch to both if you can stop this war with your single command?" Vladimir asked his smirk widens as he saw Arthur gritted his teeth.

But Arthur won't have any of it; he won't give in to Vladimir's inquisition just to provoke him.

"Vladimir, I didn't gave you the permission to ask that questions and don't you try change our discussion" Arthur said in a calm voice after forcing himself to cool down. Even in the past, Vladimir always gets on his nerves by asking questions about some certain situations he knew he have to face someday.

"Pardon my intrusiveness, then I'll continue my story. So, after wandering for how many years, I've stumbled upon this school. At first, I'm not sure what kind of school is this but when I found out; Curiosity got me and I entered this school as an instructor to investigate further."

"What in the hell did you said that made them accept you? You can't just bewitched them"

"I told them that I was a wizard travelling with a group of hunters from a faraway place and when I heard about this place, I want to offer them my knowledge on how to hunt a witch by telling them some facts that they can't successfully kill a witch without using magic."

"It doesn't sound convincing enough for me"

"Of course, they didn't believe me immediately! Can't imagine how many test they've run into me before I proved that I'm not related to any witch stuff which is a total lie though it's easy to sneak some magic to alternated the results. I'm sure you did the same."

"I did no such thing! Who do you think I am? Just my simple charms are enough to do the trick."

"Sorry about that, I'm not as powerful as you, so I have to do a little magic back then"

"I understand, how long have you been teaching in here?"

"Almost a decade, don't worry though, they won't suspect me now, you know how weird mages are, what's with their "We're better at you in magic" attitude towards the witches that they created some spell to make their appearance younger but that didn't stop the aging from inside and they'll eventually die in their human years compare to us, real witches, who can live for hundreds of years without getting old"

"And I'm not surprise you used that pathetic reason as an excuse to enter here."

"As if I've got other choices, well, after that, I tried to search for you; luckily, Fate let me meet Lukas at the town and sent that letter although I can't leave this place for too long to make an official report to you; I did my best to write and somehow successfully avert the attention of the hunters to that forest."

"I've figured out that; it's really a big help but back to the topic I have no doubt you got problem with this witch detector."

"Yeah, I didn't expected that item and right now, I'm still figuring out how that item works, still I never got enough time to fully examine it"

"Don't bother anymore, I've put that thing into Matthew's care, I'm sure Lukas will help too."

"Oh… the boy that you picked up somewhere and made him your apprentice?"

"Yes, do you have any problem with that?" Arthur asked. He never told him about Matthew's true identity even if he trust Vladimir greatly but he never trust the letters, someone might get a hand on those letters while they exchange reports about the current event of their life and surroundings. It's safer to tell him that he had an apprentice.

"Nothing of sort, speaking of Lukas, I'm surprise that he knew where you are when I asked him"

"It's a long story on how we met again but it would be a bother to tell you at this time." Arthur glanced at the old wooden wall clock. It's already near midnight and he still has class tomorrow morning.

"I have to go now." Arthur said, standing up and straightening his clothes.

"It surely sucks to be a student, hahaha!" Vladimir mocked followed by laughter.

"Belt up, Git. It's not like I want to do this on my own will"

"Well, at least, you're finally making a move rather than being stuck forever in your little paradise."

"It's none of your business." Arthur retorted before going out of the room and returned to his own room.

That night, Arthur, for the first time of his stay here, somehow felt a little relieve that he's not alone. He now got a troublesome yet trusty witch comrade. However, his mind wandered on the questions Vladimir asked him. It's true that he have that power to stop the war but it's too risky; He won't be just endangering his own life but the lives of other witches and innocent people. This revelation might cause another war, for being the Grand White and Black Witch is a huge blasphemy in their kind; a witch can't be both of it or it will destroy the balance.

Moreover, there is only one ritual in their lifetime to make a witch either a white or black with the exception on the children of Grand Witches. They will naturally inherit the kind of their mother and become the successor. Arthur's situation was a very long and complicated story to tell and there is still one very important reason why he did not make a move or meddle up until now.

The reason only the real Grand Witches knew.

* * *

Of course, the school also learnt from their students and the students also learnt from their fellow students particularly to the one student named Arthur.

Arthur holds the strap of his bag as he walks hurriedly through the hallway for his class. The students immediately cleared the path for him as he passed them.

'Bloody school and bloody hunters! Why the hell did I woke up late?! I swear this school has something to do with it! Or I can just say that Vladimir is the main reason why.' He kept muttering curses till he finally reached his room, he composed himself and thought that he mustn't let his temper ruin his day, at that moment when he open the door; a bucket full of cold water fell straight on him. The whole class burst into laughter especially Gilbert and Francis.

"Kesesesese! Y-You fell into our trap again, Antonio! How was it?!" Gilbert said between his laughs.

"Mon Ami! You should have see yourself soaking wet again! Don't worry I also take 2-3 times of beauty bath every day." Francis added.

When the class heard no laughter or any cheerful response, they all stop and look at the wet person standing on the door. A horrified gasp and creepy silence filled the classroom except for Gilbert and Francis who's still laughing and clutching their stomachs. Then finally, they noticed the strange silence and look at the entrance.

A great shiver of fear run to their spines when they saw Arthur glaring deadly at them.

"A-Arthur! W-we can e-explain!" Gilbert said his voice panicking.

"M-Mon Cher! I-It's not what you think! We swear, we-" Francis tried to explain but Arthur didn't gave them a chance to reply. In a split second, the two were thrown off outside through the huge open glass window; everyone stayed still, afraid that they will also follow the two. Arthur sighed and turned his back to the windows, glaring to the students as he walked towards the door until Antonio entered unexpectedly, greeting the whole class cheerfully. The atmosphere became heavier; the class looked between Arthur and Antonio who's still smiling then in a blink of an eye, Antonio followed the two outside.

From then on, the class and the whole school (news spread real fast with additional exaggerated details) learned a new lesson: Never play a prank to the "School Demon Eyebrows" even it is not intently for him.

* * *

Force to missed one class to change clothes on his room. Arthur walked on the field for their sword class outside, there's still about three hours before it starts; he decided to roam around with nothing else better to do. He heard all the murmur of students as he passed by.

'Bloody ignorant students who don't know what they're babbling about. Why are the freshmen so loud early in this morning?! Particularly that fucking laugh! Laughing like a-a, d-doesn't matter! Who the hell laugh like that!?" Arthur fumed in his thought. He made many new hobbies since coming in this school and one of it was talking in his thoughts. He was so absorbed that he didn't notice someone in front of him and they bumped into each other.

"What the-"

Arthur fell on the ground cursing, the students nearby quickly went far and the murmur became loud.

"Hey, are you ok?" The young man said.

Arthur shakes his head slowly to remove the dizziness he felt from bumping the man. He open one eye and saw a hand offered to him. Arthur slap it away and stand up, straightening his clothes and with a sharp glare, he saw a pair of bright blue eyes framed in glasses looking worriedly at him. Arthur's eyes widened and they stared at each other till the young man spoke:

"Dude! Your eyebrows are huge!" accompanied by a mocking laugh which cause Arthur to redden in anger.

However, his attention turned quickly when he heard the very familiar laughter from the bad touch trio. Gilbert was rolling on the ground barely containing his laugh; Antonio was on his knees, hitting the ground with his bare hands while Francis was clutching his stomach, holding to Antonio's shoulder for support, his knees were getting weak from all the laughter.

"T-that was awesome! Not as awesome as me though but that's really hilarious!" Gilbert said, still rolling in the grass.

"Oui, no one had ever insulted those monstrous eyebrows before!" Francis commented, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Si! Si! Amigo! Francis' right! And I salute you for that!" Antonio added.

The trio continued to laugh and laugh. Most of what they said was true except for the fact that they already insulted Arthur's eyebrows once and what happened after it, was scarred in their memories forever.

"Oh… I see that you haven't enough of it this morning." Arthur said dangerously.

The trio stopped laughing and looked at Arthur who had an evil grin on his face. That grin was the last thing they want to see and it only means one thing. They smiled nervously and after a few seconds of Arthur choosing a method of making the three suffer to make sure they will remember this day. He swiftly run towards them and all they saw was the glint of deadly emerald eyes.

A lot of lessons were learned on that day: Never bump the "School Demon Eyebrows"

Never laugh at him when he fell down ANYWHERE!

And the most important lesson: NEVER EVER INSULT HIS EYEBROWS!

Well, the title "School Demon Eyebrows" was one of his titles spread by an unknown student seeking-revenge-through-gossips; the students only use it privately in their mind, and if they checked, a thousand times that Arthur was not around.


	4. Freshmen Lad

Chapter 4

"Freshmen Lad"

The Bad Touch Trio came back just in time for their Sword and Blade Wielding class despite the bandages on their faces, much to Arthur's annoyance. He should have not held back when he beat them earlier.

They all gathered on the field and waited for their instructor. Moments later, their instructor- a short, slim man with black hair and flatly-coloured dark brown eyes arrived with several student assistants carrying metal boxes and placing it carefully on the ground. Each box were aligned horizontally in front of them; they all peeked in curiosity except for Arthur as the boxes were open one by one, revealing sets of swords in different kinds. Their instructor thanked the assistants before facing them.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Honda Kiku- one of your instructors in Sword and Blade wielding class. I apologized for being late. As you can see, I would like to begin in a more practical way of learning. Instead of giving you long lectures, I will give you an actual demonstration and time to practice on your own, that's why I brought all of this here. But first, let me tell you some basic information about swords."

Kiku looked at the students and smiled softly, satisfied when he saw their interest. He showed them the sword he has been holding.

"This is my sword- a katana from my home country. Swords are one of the weapons you can use to protect yourself particularly when hunting witches. If fused with magic, it can effectively kill witches with an accurate stab on their body."

'Funny, how this instructor knows that much' Arthur thought.

"Now, I would like you to choose a sword and see if you have a natural talent for it. Please refrain from swinging it carelessly. We don't want any accident here to happen."

The students excitedly went to choose a sword. Arthur sighed as he went and examined all the swords displayed in the box. He knew a lot about swords and already mastered every single of sword he can possibly find because he don't want to rely on his powers all the time unlike the other witches. There are also other weapons that he knew how to use and after living for so long, it's only natural to know a lot of things.

He stopped when he saw a rapier. He was about to pick it up when a hand touch it, he glared to the student who immediately back-off trembling when he realized it was Arthur.

Arthur smirk, having a reputation had its benefits; it doesn't matter if it is good or bad. He placed the sword on his side and went back to the gathered students.

"Ok, now that you have chosen your sword, who wants to volunteer for a mini demonstration?" Kiku asked as he scanned the students; Gilbert quickly raised his hand and went to the front.

"Kesesesese! The awesome me will proudly volunteer! You will witness for the first time in your life how awesome I am at sword fighting!" He said, flashing his chosen sword. Francis and Antonio cheered for him.

'Arrogant little brat.' Arthur snorted. He definitely won't volunteer just for this. It would be a waste of his skills.

"Anyone wants to volunteer?" Kiku asked once more. When no one volunteered, he decided to choose silently by letting his gaze stayed over on that person. He already saw the students who knew how to use swords, judging only from the way they hold it; scanning again on the students, his eyes fell on Arthur.

Arthur knew what that gaze means. Why does he have to do this?

'Oh, Bullocks' Arthur swears, walking unwillingly in front.

The students circled them and whispers were exchanged. Even the nearby students, who are only hanging around came and watch. Soon, the onlookers grew as Kiku placed himself between the two.

"Just show us a simple attack and defence technique without hurting each other, understand?" He explained.

"I understand, without _hurting_ each other, huh?" Gilbert answered, emphasizing the word 'hurting'. He smirked pointing his sword towards Arthur.

'It's too obvious that he's planning something' Arthur stared at him with a blank expression on his face.

"Show him what you've got, Amigo!" Antonio cheered.

"Do this for us, Gilbert! Make him surrender!" Francis added.

"Of course! This will be our little revenge" Gilbert respond.

'As if, idiots.' Arthur replied in his thoughts.

"Are you ready?" Kiku asked, looking at both students.

They both nodded. Gilbert quickly position himself in a battle stance while Arthur remained in his position of standing still then Kiku signal them to start.

"This is payback." Gilbert said smirking before charging himself to Arthur and attacked him.

Arthur gracefully dodged the sword but Gilbert continued to attack him, wildly enjoying it. The students cheer loudly, inviting more onlookers.

"What's the problem, Arthur?! Too scared of my awesome sword?! You don't even remove your sword from the sheathe or maybe you don't know how to use it at all?! Kesesese!" Gilbert shouted, nearly hitting Arthur.

There are shared murmurs across the students after Gilbert shouted those words but it didn't affect him, after continuing the same movement for a while, Arthur sighed heavily.

"Just… where are you aiming at?" He boringly asked confusing the hell out of Gilbert.

In the blink of an eye, Gilbert's sword was thrown in the air and landed between Francis and Antonio who shrieked from being nearly hit; everything seems to stop. Gilbert stared eyes widen on Arthur.

"How the hell did you do that?" He slowly said, frozen in his place.

"I used my sword, idiot" Arthur answered, raising the rapier in front of him to show it, the sheath already abandoned on the ground.

"When-" Gilbert didn't get to finished his question when everyone applauded.

Arthur spins his sword elegantly before positioning it on his side, posturing like a royal knight. Kiku congratulated both of them for the excellent demonstration and gave them a little time to practice before dismissing the class. Everyone quickly dispersed and went back to whatever they are doing. Francis and Antonio went to comfort Gilbert who was sobbing in an unmanly manner then decided to congratulate Arthur.

"That was a good show, Amigo" Antonio said.

"You even made Gilbert cried." Francis sighed, giving Gilbert a comforting pat.

"S-Shut up, you two, are you even comforting me? Plus, you cheated!" Gilbert said, pointing an accusing finger on Arthur.

"I didn't cheat. Serves you right, that's what you get for being an arrogant imbecile." Arthur said smirking before leaving the three.

He suddenly felt exhausted after his class and needed to rest somewhere peaceful right now.

* * *

After finding a perfect spot to rest, Arthur sat under the huge tree over viewing the field used for Physical Education I of the first years. He let his gaze lingered on the first years that were running numerous laps around the huge ground led by a tall and muscular man, with sleek blond hair. Arthur reminisced his time when he was still a freshmen, doing that same bloody physical exercise what-so-ever that he despises so much. Good for him, he was already through that nightmare, pity to those first years. He continued to watch them exhausting their selves to death much to Arthur's amusement, particularly that two brown-haired boys falling behind.

After several moments of seemingly never ending running, they finally stop to rest except for one certain blonde lad. He continued to run while laughing loudly. Ludwig (the name of their instructor, Arthur finally remembered, how can he forgot the name of his instructor who made his life more hell?!) didn't even stop him, too busy comforting the whining and sobbing lads who always fell behind earlier. Arthur followed that certain blonde movement, though from far, he can't clearly see the lad's appearance yet he had a feeling that he already met him somewhere.

"Oh, shut it, Arthur. You're just imagining things, better get some rest before classes start later." He grunted before closing his eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Moments later, Arthur slowly woke up, feeling much better after getting a peaceful rest. As he thought, it was really Vladimir's fault why he was not such in a good mood and it was due to lack of sleep; in addition to waking up early for his class. He is clearly not a morning person and will never be. He was about to get up when he noticed a blanket covering him.

"What- Who put this blanket over me?" He asked to no one.

No wonder he slept well, not that he really wanted to admit it. But this is a huge mystery to him; he didn't know anyone who will do this thing. No, those three won't even think about it, much less Vladimir who always locked himself in that room. But, the most confusing was, he didn't felt the presence of that someone. He can still feel the presence of everything around him when he's sleeping.

Shrugging his shoulder to set aside this incident, Arthur stands up and folds the blanket neatly, clutching the blanket on his chest before walking for his next class. Herbs and Medicine II will also be held outside.

'The hell is their problem? Why do they want to teach outside?' He thought, he got no doubt that the rest of their subjects will be taught outside including Magic someday. Though, this subject somehow excites him because it will be focusing on Herbs and Medicine which is one of the specialities of White witches. He can't wait to rub on his instructor's face their mistakes and proved them all wrong by showing them the right way. This is going to be interesting, might as well do something different on this school.

But, Fate seems to have another plan for him.

Their instructor- a lady in her middle age announced that they have no class while coughing horribly. She said, she has to recover before starting formally her class and dismissed them.

With nothing else to do again, Arthur realized that he's still clutching the blanket. Oh, that's why the students were giving him weird looks aside from their normal frightened one. He was about to returned to his room when a voice called him.

"Hey! Eyebrows Dude!"

Arthur turned around to glare whoever that person is.

"You-!" He's eyes widen in surprised when he faced something different.

"Dude, my face is up here." the young man said, chuckling.

Slowly, Arthur tilted his head upward; he can feel the heat creeping on his cheek. When he finally saw the face of that man, his eyes widen more and his face blush greatly. The young man had a short blond hair with one piece sticking out and sky blue eyes framed by glasses. Everything seems to stop again as they stare at each other, the wind gently passed on them, until the young man spoke again.

"Uhm… Hey, a-are you ok? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever or something?" He worriedly asked.

Arthur immediately went back to reality and gave him a deadly glare.

"You! S-Stop calling me that! I have a name and my eyebrows are fine! What the hell do you want?!" Arthur snapped, trying to look as angry as he can be to scare the lad off, but the bloke only laugh.

"Woah, there dude! No need to be angry, I just wanna say sorry for earlier."

"What about earlier?!" He asked.

"Well, you know when we bumped each other. I didn't had the chance to apologize when you, you know, the three earlier." The young man said, scratching the back of his neck and gave Arthur a shy smile.

Arthur was somehow taken back. He didn't expect this and he felt bad snapping on him. Clearing his throat, Arthur averts his gaze on the side. He clearly don't know what to say.

"I… I apologized too, first for snapping at you then for earlier also." Arthur slowly said, trying to hide his blush by making his head down and clutching the blanket tightly on his chest. But he quickly looked back on him when the lad laughed again.

"Whoo! That was awesome!" He said.

"What!?" Arthur retorted, his anger showing up again.

"Sorry dude, I mean, I'm glad it was over. You don't know how nervous I am with all the rumours about you"

"W-What did you say?! W-What rumours?!"

"The rumours, dude, don't you know? It's all over the school, you're really popular! You even had the titles! Like, School Demon Eyebrows…" While he was talking about the rumours, the students around them quickly run away. Arthur was now fuming.

"I TOLD YOU MY EYEBROWS ARE FINE!" He snaps, completely cutting him in his bubbling.

"I know, they really suits you" He chuckled.

"Wha-" Arthur tried to reply, but no words came out from his mouth, then the lad offered his hand.

"By the way, I'm Alfred F. Jones!" Alfred said in full enthusiasm, smiling widely that could bring the sunshine into shame.

"Arthur…" Arthur said, holding the hand offered. He suddenly felt a sharp course of electric and take back his hand immediately.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now, I still have classes." Arthur said in hurried words before walking away.

"See ya again, Arthur!" He heard Alfred shouted.

* * *

Alfred did really see him again the next day.

Arthur was taking his break on the spot he found yesterday under the huge tree; He was on the verge of sleep with the blanket laying on his lap when he heard someone whispered to him.

"So, this is where you are"

Arthur snapped his eyes open and saw Alfred staring at him, a warm smile on his face. Arthur's face heat up and bumped his head against the tree when he tried to get up.

"Fuck!" He swears loudly, clutching the back of his head in pain.

"Hahahaha! Morning Artie!" Alfred greeted.

"Morning my arse! And my name is not Artie! Idiot!" Arthur retorted, glaring at him.

"Whatever, Artie." He replied, sitting beside Arthur.

"I swear I'll make you pay for this."

Arthur was still clutching his head, when he noticed that his companion was quiet then he look at him and saw Alfred staring at his lap.

"W-what is it?"

"You're still carrying that blanket." He said though Arthur notice that there's a hint of something warm in his voice.

"Got a problem with it, Lad?" Arthur said in defense.

"Nothing" Alfred answered, smiling gently before resting his back against the tree.

"Idiot" Arthur murmured, giving Alfred a narrow look before putting his hand on his lap and gaze on the field.

"Hey, I saw you yesterday on your Sword class and it's totally cool! I've never seen anyone who can fight like that!"

"Well, thank you for the compliment but it's not really a fight. I only observed his movement first after learning from this; I use some technique to counter it and remove the sword from his hand."

"That's really amazing! I hope I can be like that too!"

"I… I don't mind teaching you." Arthur said, blushing a little then Alfred began to tell him stories about the people he encountered using swords and watching them fight.

Arthur was quite relieve that someone was willing to talk to him normally without being scared to death or glaring at him like he did something wrong.

Wait. Wait. WAIT. Just… What is he thinking?! He must not think any of this at all! He has to focus in his mission! For FUCK sake!. Arthur calmed down his thought before speaking, completely interrupting Alfred on his tales.

"Lad, don't you have any class?"

Alfred looked like he was processing the question until something snapped on his mind.

"Shit! Shit dude! I have P.E today! That monster will gonna kill me if I'm late!" Alfred said, standing up hurriedly.

"See ya later!"

Then he went off, Arthur follow him on his eyes; tripping thrice while running before he joined his classmates down on the ground.

Then he let out a deep breath he did not know he'd been holding.

This will be quiet a problem.

* * *

A/N: Gosh, I seriously don't know what to put on the chapter title.


	5. Routine

Chapter 5

"Routine"

"Hey Artie!"

Arthur flinched as he heard Alfred butchered his name again. He turned around to see Alfred smiling brightly while waving his arms, the BTT were also there giving him a mocking smiling. Arthur raised his hand a little to greet back on Alfred and gave the three idiots (Arthur finally gave them a new name) a deadly glare with a middle finger before resuming his walk on the field towards his class.

He was lucky enough when Alfred didn't show up after that time on his resting place neither on the following days to pester him and Arthur had a miraculously normal and peaceful days just like how he wanted to be without the disruption of the three idiots except for the constant greetings from Alfred whenever the lad saw him.

However, things weren't as normal as Arthur thought it would be. He noticed that every time he saw Alfred, the three idiots were also there around him and he had a bad feeling about this.

So, when Alfred finally came again on his resting place, he decided to ask him what he was doing with the three idiots. Not that he cared though; it's not like him to poke into other people's life especially to ones he only knew a few days ago, it's just that he don't want him to get into any trouble, wait… what is he saying? Scratch that. He's just… just curious. That's all!

"-tie, Artie! Arthur!"

Arthur snapped back into reality.

"the hell…." He groaned.

"Artie, you ok dude?" Alfred asked concern laced in his voiced and he was answered with Arthur's glare.

"First, don't call me dude, I have a name and it's not Artie, you git, it's Arthur. Second, the hell are you talking about again?!" Arthur retorted.

"Jeez, you're not even listening to a word I said."

"Look, who's talking" Arthur huffed, folding his arms on his chest and looked at the field. He heard Alfred's boisterous laugh, the same laugh he heard, Arthur remembered when he was walking before bumping on him.

"By the way, I said I'm sorry for not coming and spending my time with you."

Arthur gave him a confused look, trying to absorbed the words. He saw Alfred avert his gaze side way while smiling sheepishly, his hand scratching the back of his neck. If he looked closely, Arthur can see a tinge of blush on Alfred's cheeks. Then, Arthur went back on his stoic self and returned his gaze on the field.

"Don't be. It's not your responsible to spend your time with me. I didn't even asked for it. Nothing will change if you leave me alone."

"I can't do that! A hero will never do that! And as a hero, it's my duty to save you from loneliness and grumpiness!"

"What the fuck are you saying?!"

Arthur was now confused on the turn of events. He stared wide eyes on Alfred who only smile cheekily. Arthur felt his cheeks burn from embarrassment and maybe anger or both. He wasn't sure.

"I said..." Alfred gently holds Arthur's hands "that I love spending my time with you."

Arthur's face went redder if that's even possible, he can hear the thumping of his heart, beating fast and somehow, felt the flow of magic from Alfred's hand connecting to him.

'This is going too fast' Arthur thought.

Arthur suddenly took his hands back. He nearly got overwhelmed by the strange feelings, he never experienced before.

"If you want someone to fool around, then spend your time with those idiots!" He snapped angrily.

His heart was still beating fast and his blush won't go away no matter how hard he tried.

"Yeah, they're fun to hang-out with. They help me around here and gave some cool advices about anything especially about yo-" Alfred immediately stops himself.

"About what?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Alfred answered too quickly.

"Brat, you can't fool me, it's obvious-" But Arthur was cut-off in mid sentence when he saw Alfred stands up and he had to look up to see what he's doing.

"Artie, I'm sorry, I gotta go, I nearly forgot I still have class. Bye!"

And then, Alfred run off, leaving Arthur alone in confused and startled state.

* * *

After that incident, Alfred continued to hang-out, or in Arthur's word, pestered him every day, telling Arthur about his class, chattering useless things or asking ridiculous questions like:

"Artie, why are you always grumpy?"

"It's none of your business, brat"

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

"I'm just thinking…"

"It's bad for you to think."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding, do tell me what you are thinking"

"Well… do you think it might become your permanent expression, your grumpiness that is, like, when you're happy you can't smile or you try to smile but it ends up in frowning and your eyebrows will end up to be a huge caterpillar because you're stuck on being grumpy forever?"

"…"

"…"

"Bloody git" Arthur said in a very dangerous voice.

'Shit' Alfred thought.

And on that day, Alfred received a grim reminder, followed by several curses while Arthur chased him around the entire school.

* * *

Although they become normal friends or acquaintance, (Arthur wasn't sure what to call on their relationship or is it connection? Oh, Bother) that topic was never brought up again and he really didn't mind his new company, as much as he hated to admit it, it's such a nice change of pace. He began to enjoy his presence and actually felt a little happy when he's with him.

But, Vladimir had a different opinion.

Sitting on a large chair around the table inside of the secret room, Arthur delicately turned the page of the book he's reading while Vladimir looked at him disapprovingly.

"I've noticed lately a certain student who's always around you."

"What? He's causing no harm." Arthur said calmly, sipping his tea before returning his hand to the book without looking to Vladimir.

"Not harmful, yes, for now, but what if he finds out about us? Then all of our hard work will be for nothing."

"Relax, I've lived in this wretched school for a year without anyone getting suspicious, how can a simple lad like him will destroy everything?"

"You're too calm for this. I've been observing you since you came here, though it takes some time to confirm that it was really you, but based on my observation, you never let anyone near around you to the extent of beating those three, let alone, have some company of a freshmen student, Am I right?"

Arthur didn't reply so Vladimir continued.

"Why then this boy was an exception? Don't tell me you've got yourself attached to him?"

Arthur suddenly closed the book with a thud and glare at Vladimir.

"Enough is enough, Vladimir. I didn't ask your opinion and that brat is nothing to me." He said slowly, each word laced in venom but Vladimir only smirked.

"Then prove it, we know we can't let any human interfere us. You have a huge responsibility and I can see that you're having a hard time struggling in your powers. Grand Witch."

Arthur continued to glare at him, daring to continue or he'll be good as dead. Vladimir seemed to sense this and only gave him a knowing smirk.

The night continued with a heavy and tense atmosphere between them.

* * *

The next morning, Arthur woke up with a throbbing headache from all the thinking he did last night that kept him from getting any sleep. After some minutes of preparing, Arthur walked on the hallways of school.

"Hunting witches II, this rubbish subject again." He mumbled.

Herbs and Medicine II was supposed to be his subject today, but the teacher who was supposed to teach them about healing is sick for some unknown reason.

'What an irony' Arthur thought. He didn't even get a chance to rub on her face her supposed-to-be mistakes, he know she'll commit.

His thoughts wandered again on Alfred. He thought all night, that the lad was doing no harm and No, he's not getting attached to him. He's just some kind of entertainment to passed time but he had to admit that Vladimir was right. He can't allow anyone to become close to him or worse attach himself to anybody, he's here for his mission and there's a risk albeit low he'll be discovered if the lad kept following him.

Just as Arthur was about to think of a plan to distance himself, he heard Alfred's voice not so far behind him.

"Artie! Artie! Dude! Wait for me!" He heard Alfred shouted.

Arthur tried to walk faster and tried to ignore him but Alfred catches up on him.

"Dude, why the hurry?"

"Class." Arthur replied shortly, wanting to end the conversation immediately.

"Oh. Hey, listen to this! I've got my own witch detector now! Actually, I don't have it with me but I'll gonna show it to you, maybe later."

'Blimey, he won't stop. I need to go to my class right away.'

Alfred continued to blabbered things throughout their walked until Arthur stops.

"Lad, I'm going to my class, you can stop talking."

"I-Is that so? Then, I'll see you later!" He said cheerfully before walking away.

Arthur watched him go and sighed heavily.

"I hope not." He mumbled before going in.

* * *

In the classroom, their instructor- a fat, short and bald old man was holding a book while explaining things about witches.

"For a long, long time ago, Witches have been terrorizing humans. They are greedy creatures that can't satisfy themselves on what they have, using curses and spells to make us do whatever they want and if they had enough of us, humans, they will kill us merciless. Be it be a man, woman or a child, they will slaughter everything on their way."

Arthur was watching the scene outside, his head resting on his hand while tapping quietly his finger on the table.

'Here he goes again; he also said those words last year. Let me rephrase it for my own sake.' Arthur thought.

'A long, long time ago, Witches of two different kinds were living in peace and harmony. They balanced everything together; using curses and spells to piss each other off just for the sake of fun and if the Grand Witches had enough, they will hold several competitions for them. Be it a man, woman or child, everyone is allowed to join. But then, humans got jealous and decided to spoil our fun. The end.'

"-thur! Mr. Arthur!"

Arthur returned to the reality with an aching ear as the instructor shouted his name right on it. He glared to the furious old man who was standing beside him and the class started to giggle. Arthur noticed Gilbert, Antonio and Francis making faces at him; he secretly gave them a finger without the instructor noticing before turning his attention back to him.

"You were saying something, old man?" Arthur snorted.

"Why you-" Before the old can retort, Arthur began to recite the article the instructor order which he heard clearly a moment ago.

"Article 57, Chapter 43, page 237 of Hunting the Witches Book edition II. There are many ways to kill a witch, for example- drowning them with a heavy stone tied on their feet, torture and burning them on stakes." Arthur sighed heavily and continued "Honestly, those are too old fashioned and the book your holding was one of the oldest, it was written centuries ago, who in the world uses those to kill the witches?"

Arthur leaned forward just enough for the instructor to hear his whispered words without the class hearing.

"By the way, before you asked me to recite this bloody article, you told the class that your daughter was killed by a witch, would you like the whole class to know too the truth that she died due to high fever because you didn't buy her the proper medicine? What a good father you are."

The old gulped, he was sweating a lot and he looked Arthur nervously.

"How did you know?" He whispered.

"Why? It's easy to know someone's life history."

The instructor can't get any words out of his mouth nor can he think any to answer, Arthur smirked and move away.

"Is that enough, instructor?" Arthur asked.

"Y-Yes, you may take your seat now"

"No, I will take my leave, now"

With that, Arthur walked out from the class exactly on their dismissal time leaving the teacher and the whole class dumb-founded.

* * *

That night, laughter echoed throughout the room. Arthur narrowed his eyes on Vladimir who kept laughing while clutching his stomach.

"You won't believe what happened on Teacher's conference today!"

"Then, spit it out! You keep repeating that! I can't concentrate on this bloody book!"

Vladimir wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to hold his laughter back.

"Ahahaha-! Wait… just… ahahaha…. give…. me…-" Then he burst into laughter again.

"I'll personally castrate you, Vladimir, if you don't stop this moment." Arthur warned.

Taking a deep breath, Vladimir finally calmed himself.

"You know-"

"For the hundredth time, I bloody don't know!"

"That's why I'm telling you"

"Hurry up! Git!"

"You've been the centre of the meeting. They kept whining and complaining about your attitude in their class, if only you see their faces! It's hilarious! Oh! There are some who praise you also"

"Is that so? What's so funny about that?" Arthur looked at him bored.

"You are making your name in this academy! Imagine, decades from now, the witch community will talk about the Grand Witch who became the star in the School of Hunters!"

Arthur felt his temper rise, oh how he wanted to grip his hair out of frustration and choke him to death.

"You disturbed my reading time just for that?!"

Vladimir smiled and looked at him kindly.

"I only want to warned you to lay low for a while; you don't want any human to poke their noses in your life"

"The hell, you didn't tell me that from the start?!"

"No reason at all" He started laughing again.

Arthur groaned and let his head fall on the book.

He sighed gravely.

'Idiots, all of them' He thought.

Arthur sighed again before standing up and leaved Vladimir to retire on his room.

He's going to need a long sleep tonight.


	6. Avoidance and Chase

Chapter 6

"Avoidance and Chase"

Arthur started his day in his usual routine. Everything is going smooth and perfect until a certain lad called Alfred F. Jones ruined it.

'Bullocks, I forgot about him." Arthur groaned in his thought

"Artie! Artie! Artie!" Alfred shouted again, not so far behind.

Arthur continued to walk in the field, completely ignoring the shouting.

"AAAARRRRTTTTIIIIEEE!"

Aaannddd… he had enough. Arthur spunned around and shouted back

"WHAT DO YOU BLOODY WANT?!"

Alfred stopped exactly just in front him. 

"Oh hey! Awesome day today, isn't it!?" Alfred beamed like sun shining brightly on the sky but not bright enough to affect Arthur. His scowl deepened and his glare intensified.

Alfred's smile faltered. He was lost in words for a moment

"Uhh…"

"Do you have something important to say?" Arthur slowly said, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

Out of the blue, Alfred flicked his forehead.

"Ouch! What the hell is that for?!" Arthur touched his forehead, trying to soothe the pain.

Alfred laughed which irritated Arthur more.

"If you have nothing to say, then I'm leaving"

Arthur walked hurriedly, fuming and agitated. He can hear Alfred shouting apologies luckily, the lad didn't followed him. Arthur breathed deeply.

'This is for the best; at least I have the reason to avoid him.'

Not so far from them, the Bad Touch Trio watched them bemused.

"The Eyebrows doing it again" Antonio said.

"And here, we finally found someone who can match him. The awesome me is getting tired of this but at least the kid is awesome to hang with." Gilbert added with a tired sigh.

"Mon Dieu! We can't let this happen! I know that spark when they first looked into each other eyes! We've been there! I saw it in my own eyes!" Francis said in dramatic voice.

"But what can we do?" Antonio asked.

"Dealing with Alfred is easy but the Eyebrows? Oh no, not the awesome me; Getting beat up is the last thing I want to do, not that I mind, the new nurse in our clinic is awesome to stay there."

"She's scary! Who beats you up with a frying pan? I only introduced myself to her and to the little angel"

"I don't think she saw it that way, Francis. Besides, Lovino is way more cuter~"

"Speaking of, how are you doing with him?" Gilbert asked

"I think I got a lot of chance! With the way he curse and beat me up~ Isn't he cute?~" Antonio answered, slowly going in his dream state.

"Are you nuts?!"

"Now, now, Gilbert, This just how l'amore works~ I'm sure you'll experience it too someday. Anyway, back to those two, the best thing we have to do for now is to observe them."

"You're right. That kid is persistent and stubborn if he wants to."

The three continued their peaceful day with Antonio in his deep dream state.

* * *

Several days passed by, Arthur slowly managed to distance himself by using excuses to the point of completely avoiding Alfred.

Alfred was getting confused and frustrated by this and the BTT especially Francis was not amused by the turn of events.

Alfred tried to approach him again, every day he tried to invite and talk to Arthur but failed.

"Artie!"

Alfred shouted for the umpteenth time when he spotted Arthur again. The moment, Arthur heard it, he swiftly run away. He didn't showed up in his resting place also, when Alfred visited it for how many times few days ago but little does he know, Arthur was watching him above the tree with the blanket draped on his shoulder.

And now, Arthur managed to get away again. Alfred groaned and sighed in defeat, just then, a hand touched his shoulder, he turned around and saw the Bad Touch Trio smiling at him.

* * *

On the field, Alfred sighed again. They were sitting on the grass with the three surrounding him.

"There, there. Mon cher, Alfred. Nothing to worry about, we're going help you." Francis said, patting Alfred gently on the back.

"But how?! I've already tried everything. Chasing him does me no good; even sneaking behind him doesn't work! And who the hell escaped so fast like that?! I just want us to be friend… and here I thought I finally have him."

"What?" Gilbert asked in surprise.

"N-Nothing!"

"Ah… L'amore~ Don't worry, we have a plan"

Alfred looked at them and saw the Bad touch Trio smirking at him.

* * *

Arthur avoided him as much as he can while the Bad Touch trio was very amused watching them, they know that their plan will completely work; they just needed Alfred to find the perfect timing.

And the perfect time finally came; they saw Arthur running on the hallway pursued by Alfred.

"Here they are. Antonio, Gilbert, on your position." Francis said.

Antonio hurriedly run to the farthest part of hallway, Gilbert on the nearest where he'll meet Arthur first and Francis meters away between the two.

Arthur continued to run; he can feel his sweat trickling down on his face.

'Bullocks! Bullocks! Bullocks! Isn't he going to stop?!' Arthur swears.

Along the hallway, Arthur saw Gilbert blocking his way with a smirk.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Arthur shouted.

"You shall not pass the awesome-"

Before Gilbert can even finish his sentence, Arthur punched him straight on the face before passing him and Gilbert heard Alfred shouted an apology to him.

"Kesesese! Time for Plan B, Fuck, my awesome nose hurts." Gilbert said, trying to stop his bleeding nose.

After that, Arthur saw Francis this time, blocking his way also.

'As I thought, they made a plan to catch me.' Arthur thought, he heard Francis said something but he quickly kneed his groin before running immediately.

Francis heard Alfred apologies again as he passed.

"Go for it, Mon cher. It's time for plan B though I have to ease the pain on my lovely region. Antonio, you're our only hope." Francis said. When he looked in front of him, he saw Gilbert lending him a hand.

Arthur grinned. 'What are they doing? Do they really think that they will get me with that pathetic plan? Ha! They will let Alfred chased me, then they will block my way till Alfred got me and that's it?! How pitiful!

Those fools won't-'

Arthur was cut from his own thought when he trip down and fell straight, face first, to the floor.

"Who the fucking hell did that?!" He shouted, and then he heard laughter above him. When he turned around, he saw Antonio laughing at him.

"Hola! Amigo!" Antonio greeted cheerfully.

Arthur glared at him and stands up trying to save every dignity he had after that not-so-graceful fall. He was about to beat Antonio when he heard Alfred behind him.

"You finally stop; I seriously thought we're going to run for the whole day!" Alfred said, smiling.

Arthur tried to run away again but he stops when he saw the three idiots blocking his way. Annoyed and irritated, Arthur beat them merciless out of frustration. Alfred decided not to interfere for the best, he'll just thank the three later or maybe treat them something. Moments later, the three though wounded and battered, successfully hold Arthur.

"Here he is, we finally captured him." Antonio said.

"Let me go, you fucking idiots!" Arthur protested and tried his best to get out of their grasp, but the hold was too tight. If only he can use his magic, he'll turn these three into worms and crush them.

The ruckus gathered a lot of attention from the students, they watched them out of curiosity and for entertainment  
especially the School Demon Eyebrows is involved.

"Artie, I just want us to talk" Alfred said almost pleading.

"What do you want us to talk about, brat?!" Arthur retorted and glared at him.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Alfred looked at him, his eyes were pleading and Arthur cannot help but avert his gaze.

"Let me go" He said in a quiet voice.

"The awesome me will not-"

"Just fucking let me go, I won't escape anymore, you blasted idiots!"

The three finally let him free but they stay on guard in case Arthur tried to run again.

"Arthur-" Alfred said, but Arthur looked at him with deadly eyes that Alfred forced himself to stop.

"You want to know why?" Arthur asked slowly, each word coated in venom. Alfred didn't dare to answer.

"Because, You, Alfred F. Jones, are the most annoying and obnoxious person I have ever met! I'm tired of dealing with you every day! Don't you know how annoying you are?! You always interrupt my schedule and fucking rest time!" Arthur almost shouted but it was heard throughout the hallway. There was a collective gasp after Arthur said those words and suddenly, the place was covered in heavy and tense atmosphere.

For a while, no one dared to speak, even Francis, Antonio and Gilbert looked at them with a hint of pity.

Arthur and Alfred both held their gazes, until Alfred broke the silence.

"So, that's what you really think about me?" Alfred said in a small voice.

Arthur's eyes soften for a second, he can see that Alfred was about to cry but the lad was good at holding on his emotions and Arthur wanted this to end even in the cruellest way.

"Yes and I really hope that was enough to stop bothering me." Arthur answered, he can feel himself shaking but he didn't let anyone saw it. He has to stand on his ground.

"And here, I thought that all of them were wrong but then you showed to us your true colors, Arthur." Alfred said. He didn't know what to feel exactly. It hurts to hear Arthur saying those words at him. He never thought that Arthur was really like what the rumours said.

Arthur was somehow startled. 'The rumours, again' He thought. He didn't have any choice but to go along.

"Well, at least you know. I hate stupid and arrogant people who don't know their place. If you'll excuse me, I still have my class to attend to."

With that, Arthur walked away leaving everyone in silent stunned.

At the end of the day,

Arthur got a new title of "The Freshmen delinquent and the cold hearted eyebrows".

* * *

One day at noon break, The Bad Touch Trio spotted Alfred sitting alone on the field. He was gazing with his dead eyes on nothing. He looked, the three noticed, depressed and haven't slept for days. They decided to went near and sit beside him.

"We're really sorry, Alfred, mon ami. We didn't know that it will end up like that." Francis said.

"That was the most unawesome day for the awesome me." Gilbert said, shaking his head.

"The thing was, you finally knew him, and even we were surprise when he said those words." Antonio added.

The three sighed sadly and waited for Alfred to respond.

"I should be the one apologizing to you guys, after all the trouble you went and all we got is that." Alfred said, he can't find any words to describe what happened back then.

"I'm really grateful to you guys." He added.

"No need to thank us, mon ami. We only did what we know is right though things weren't always what we expect to." Francis said.

"You're right"

With that, Alfred and the three continued to gaze on the field but neither of them knew that Arthur was watching and listening on them.


	7. Dreams and Confession

Chapter 7

"Dreams and Confession"

* * *

"_Arthur! Arthur!" _

_Arthur smiled on the two children in front of him as they called his name._

"_Hello to you too, lads" Arthur greeted back. He kneeled down and patted the twins head. _

_The twins both have blond hair and almost similar face except that the other had longer and wavy hair with one curly piece sticking out paired with violet eyes while the other one had shorter hair, a piece of hair too standing from the rest paired with sky blue eyes. They were both wearing a white fluffy dress with red ribbons._

"_Arthur, are you going to teach me again about magic on how to grow a flower?" the child with violet eyes said._

"_Eww… that's too girly! Arthur, you're gonna teach me swords, right!?" the other one said._

"_Alfred! Flowers are not girly! And Matthew, I doubt I can teach you, now. I still have to master this elemental spells. The Queen will test me tomorrow on this spells." Arthur answered._

"_O…okay" Matthew answered meekly._

"_What?! I thought you're gonna teach me, today! You promised!" Alfred whined. _

"_I didn't promise you anything!" Arthur retorted._

"_But~ you said-" Alfred whined more._

"_There are you, two" The Queen said completely cutting off Alfred from complaining more. The twins immediately went to her where they walked together towards Arthur._

_Arthur stands up and bows respectfully. _

"_Good morning, your highness" He greeted the Queen with a smile._

"_Oh, stop the bow thingy, Arthur. I told you, you don't have to do that." The Queen scoffed._

"_As you wish, Queen-"_

"_Just call me Cerys, no need to be so formal" _

"_Y-Yes"_

"_I've been searching for the two of you. You've been disturbing Arthur again, weren't you?" Cerys looked at her two children with suspicious eyes. Matthew looked on the ground, feeling guilty while Alfred matched her mother's eyes._

"_Of course not! He promise me yesterday that-"_

"_Alfred, Arthur was with me yesterday, all day long till he retired to sleep from practicing." Cerys reply calmly._

_Alfred began to sniff and gave Cerys a puppy look; Arthur felt somehow responsible. It's true that he didn't promise anything to Alfred since he kept practicing magic and spells with the Queen yesterday but he can't help to feel blamed though one looked on the Queen, she is not affected by it, not even a bit. Arthur gained more respect for the Queen._

"_No, Alfred and yes, Matthew, we're going to your lessons now, you both have a lot of things to learn." She order them and the twins followed her obediently without another word._

_But before that, Alfred came to him, raising his hands to him. Arthur was forced to kneel down again._

"_What do you-"_

_But Arthur was cut-off with a sweet kiss on his lips._

"_A power-up kiss!" Alfred said cheerfully and went running to his mother who's waiting for him._

_The Queen both held the twins' hand and walked away leaving Arthur startled. He gently touched his lips as his eyes followed the child disappearing slowly as they walked farther and farther. _

_Arthur can feel in his veins the increasing magic._

"_Don't tell me that child already knew… or did the Queen told him…" _

"_Alfred…"_

'_Alfred'_

'_Alfred'_

* * *

"Al….fred"

Arthur slowly opened his eyes. He groaned when he noticed that it's still dark outside. He sat up and sighed heavily. It's a good thing that he dreamt a different thing but it's still in the past. Why do he kept dreaming about the past and this time it's about the twins. Arthur remembered the twins from a long, long time ago.

"I glad that Matthew is safe with me… but I wonder about the other…" He said in melancholy.

In his dreams, the name of the other twin was vague, there's something in his memory that keeps blocking it and he can't completely remember if he tried to recall it from his dreams. Neither does he know that he already spoke it when he woke up.

Arthur, then, decided to try to speak it up.

"Al…"

"Alf…"

"Alfron?" Arthur said quizzically.

'No! What the fuck is he thinking?! It's not even close with it! Yeah, he felt he got the first syllables right'

"Alfre…"

'Yes! It's on the tip of his tongue! He had to remember harder.'

"Al…fred"

"Alfred! Yes!" Finally, he got it right! And it feels natural on his mouth.

All of a sudden, there's a flash of Alfred's hurt face in his mind when he confronted him on the school hallways few days ago.

"No… no… Why did I suddenly remembered him?!"

'That guy doesn't have the same sky blue eyes, honey blond hair with one sticking up and bright smile…'

Then, Arthur trailed off in his thoughts when he realized that it was the same description of Alfred he knew now and the child back then, not to mention they have the same name, he remembered correctly and if he observed closely, the days that lad touched his hand, he felt a course of magic transferring from him.

"He... can't… be…" Arthur's eyes widened at his thoughts.

* * *

Days turned into weeks passed by the two didn't talk nor see each other except for some coincidence when they have classes on the field but they just ignored each other and continued on their day.

But every night of the same past days and weeks, the dream kept repeating and repeating until Arthur had enough of it.

'There's only one way to confirm it.' He decided, one night when he woke up from the same dream again.

* * *

After his morning class, Arthur was walking on the field when he spotted Alfred talking and laughing with his group of friends, their eyes met but quickly avert it when they walk across each other.

As soon as Alfred was a distance away, Arthur let out a heavy breath but stubbornly decided that he will do his mission, so he quickly followed, carefully hiding in every bush and trees. The Bad Touch Trio saw this and Francis smiled.

"Ohonhonhon~ Look at our mon petit~ following our little friend…" Francis commented.

"Like a love struck birdie, Kesesese!" Gilbert eyed the two carefully.

"It's a shame that our mon ami didn't saw this. He's too busy with his own l'amour~"

With that said, Antonio suddenly pop up between them.

"Hey, did you saw the two?" He asked.

Francis and Gilbert gave a startled yelp and saw Antonio with a beaten face.

"Antonio! Did that eyebrows-" Gilbert asked, worried but Antonio quickly cut him.

"No! No! Amigo, My Lovino did this to me, wasn't he sweet?~" Antonio said, almost purring.

Francis and Gilbert only looked at him with pity but they didn't said anything except for supporting words.

* * *

For several days and nights, Arthur continued to observe Alfred acting like a stalker.

Except for one morning.

Arthur sat on a huge classroom for the annual symposium. Thirty students from all years were randomly chosen to participate; there will be lectures, questions and answers. This was held to make some bonding on all years and gave the students time to socialize and learn.

"Bonding, my ass" Arthur snorted.

He grumpily ran his thoughts over his observation and the result was almost disappointing. He was just, as Arthur thought, an annoying, obnoxious brat who can't read the atmosphere. Well, except for that one night when he saw Alfred practicing sword fighting on a forest field (How the lad got the sword, Arthur absolutely had no idea, he seems closed to the instructors enough to lend him a sword based on his observation).

But what catch Arthur's attention was his half naked body sweating and glistening on the night. Arthur literally slapped himself on the forehead but he didn't have any choice but to continue, he was cut-off from his thoughts when he heard that loud voice and resigned himself with a curse.

'Bullocks, if I only knew that he was chosen too, then I should have not attended this bloody symposium. Curse you, Vladimir for choosing all the participants.'

Not only Vladimir chose the participants, but he's also the one leading the said program, much to Arthur's annoyance. The whole crowd hushed as Vladimir greeted them.

"Good evening to all of you, my dear hunter students!" Vladimir said, his voice echoing throughout the room.

"I'm sure the second and third year students already knew me from their Magic class. But for all the first year that is here tonight to listen for my wonderful lecture, I welcome you to our annual symposium. My name is Vladimir and I'll be starting now our mini show, shall we?"

With that, all the lights turned off earning a scream from some female students then, slowly, candles floated illuminating the whole room. The stage lighted up, showing a shadow of the huge castle.

"A long, long time ago… There was once a kingdom ruling peacefully on the land of humans" Vladimir started. His voice low and mysterious that immediately captured the attention of all students even those who already been here.

'And witches' Arthur added in his thought. He already knew this story, Vladimir also told it to them last year. He have been there too and experienced the tragedy himself.

"The King and Queen had a two child-"

'A Twins' Arthur corrected.

"And they rule their kingdom with prosperity, justice and equality. But one day, darkness covered the whole kingdom, completely blocking the daylight out of the whole kingdom. Days turned into years and then suddenly the whole kingdom vanishes without a trace"

The lights turned on, revealing female students crying and sniffing.

'Although it looks like that on the outside, no one knew what really happened inside' Arthur added again with a sighed. He was getting tired of this.

Vladimir appeared again on the centre of stage.

"Some said that this tale was caused by nature, some were that the kingdom was overtaken by powerful enemies and mages using magic to destroy it but the others said that it was the witches who did it."

Vladimir looked around his audience and was satisfied when he got everyone's attention except for Arthur who looked at him with bored eyes.

"Witches have the ability to cast darkness to anyone, everywhere. But this darkness can also use against them and you can by some technique that you will learn further on this school. However, I have an important question to all of you. "What will you choose the force of light or darkness?" Vladimir asked with a smirk.

He scanned through the students; both Arthur and he made an eye contact.

Arthur glared at him, his eyes saying _'Are you kidding me? I don't need to choose, I am absolutely both of it, thank you very much'_

Vladimir smiled then a certain freshmen spoke that caught everyone's attention shouting "Of course! It was obvious that I choose Light!" Vladimir looked at him.

'Oh, this is going to be interesting' he thought.

"Is that so? Dear student, would you mind to tell us why?" Vladimir asked.

Alfred stands up, grinning and said, "Isn't light is so much better than darkness? We can't live without light and it symbolizes many things on our world like hope and future. It also symbolizes Goodness plus darkness is the signs of witches as you have said in your tale. It means evil and misery, so are the witches who did nothing but destroyed lives of human who are living in peace. They kept on killing and killing till their heart contents if, they do have a heart to begin with."

Alfred continued to talk with malicious words; Vladimir looked at Arthur for reaction.

Arthur was fuming. He can't bear to listened anymore, it was ticking his nerves. That brat was bloody annoying, sputtering nonsense about darkness and witches. As a Grand Black and White witch, he won't tolerate this indecency anymore.

"You! Brat, don't bloody know anything you're talking about!" He shouted, completely cutting Alfred from his explanation.

All of the students looked at him. Arthur was standing; glaring daggers on Alfred who completely returned it.

"Then, tell me, Mr. Student, your opinions about this" Vladimir said, urging him to continue.

"As you can see, Both Darkness and Light have their advantages and disadvantages. It doesn't mean that darkness are evil while Light is good. You're an absolute daft if you think like that." Arthur said, crossing his arms.

"You're seriously an idiot then, what makes you think of it?" Alfred suddenly said.

"Brat, can't you understand it? I only explained that not everything you see is what it seems"

"Oh? Mr. all-you-know-it student, why don't you explained it slowly, for us to understand since that's how we think, we're, as what you say, an absolute daft" Alfred said coolly.

Arthur's glare intensify, he clench his fist in anger. He can't believe that he let this brat to be closed on him, and yes, he admit it, he felt attached to him but now, he just want to punch this guy straight to his face.

The atmosphere around them became heavy and tense.

"I'm just saying, you idiot!, that everything you see is not what it seems to be! Have you still had grudges from what I did to you back then?!" Arthur almost shouted.

And maybe, it was his mistakes to bring that issue up.

"The Fuck?! Why are you bringing that up?! And no! I don't have! I totally fucking forgot everything about us!" Alfred retorted.

They exchanged insults and venomous words, from the others point of view, specifically from Francis who was watching them, not so far from his seat with Gilbert and Antonio; the two were just like lover quarreling and seems their talking about everything they did together, if you know what he means.

The two continued until Vladimir stopped them and they were sent straightly to the detention.

* * *

"This is the worst." Arthur groaned.

He was leaning on the wall while Alfred sat on the edge of the table in the center of a room. It was filled with dreadful silence as they tried their best to ignore each other. For half an hour, they stay like that, until Alfred broke it.

"I was… found by my foster parents in the middle of forest, one winter night."

Arthur glanced at him, he didn't speak or make any noise, just stare at him but Alfred knew he was listening so he continued.

"I have neither collection of my past nor any memories why I was there. My parents said that I was just there lying on the snowy ground, crying. They took care of me until I grew up. We were so happy back then…"

Alfred stopped for a moment and took a heavy breath before continuing.

"Until the witches killed them, I only survived because they protected me while I left them dying."

Alfred turned his head and stared intently at him, this made Arthur avert his gaze to the side yet he can still feel that intense blue eyes boring deep into his soul. It somehow made Arthur shiver, he don't know where from. Maybe from fear, no, it isn't, it was from more something unfathomable.

After a minute of silence, Alfred spoke again.

"And the very sole reason they were killed, was being a white witches."


End file.
